


Femme Fatale

by MizUndahStood



Series: FanFiction Fanatics Prompts/Challenges [3]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Martin Freeman - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, In Character - Out of Canon, Intrigue, Original Female Character of Color, Prompt Fic, Sherlock's Violin, Vacation/Reading Week, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUndahStood/pseuds/MizUndahStood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>Mary</em>?! What the bloody hell are <em>you</em> doing here? How is this even happening to me - AGAIN!?<br/>John was absolutely enraged as he stood staring vacantly into the eyes of a woman whom he had previously presumed dead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Femme Fatale

**Author's Note:**

> A "Reading Week Adventures" one shot that picks up the narrative of "5+1 things" and based on this prompt from FanFiction Fanatics:
> 
> [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2015%20-%20August/B3E5BCDA-C0C7-4BCC-A10E-F97554906721_zps3d5suaxl.jpg.html)  
> 

It had been an interesting evening at The National Building Museum for The Doctor, The Detective and The Behaviorist. They had assumed their assgined roles during a seemingly posh but mundane do:  
Sherlock was undercover as second violin in a string quartet, while John and Anna mingled amongst the guests. All things being equal, (And are they ever really equal? The Universe is rarely that lazy...) the trio had decided to remain vigilant, but try to enjoy their evening out in Washington, DC. 

The night wore on and after a couple glasses of champagne, Anna politely informed John that she needed the loo, and took her leave. As she walked away, she tapped on her left ear, indicating that she'd be turning off her earpiece for a little privacy.

John waited patiently for several minutes, expecting Anna to reappear and rejoin the festivities.  
When she had not, John captured Sherlock's attention, shook his head and shot a worried look to his best mate. Immediately, Sherlock stood and played “Anna's Theme” to alert Mycroft that something was amiss. As prearranged by The British Government, he launched directly into the "Gypsy Theme" from “The Red Violin” as a signal to every operative in the vast space to prepare themselves for further instructions.

John set off in search Anna, tracing her last known steps as he went. And it wasn't long before he found her in the clutches of someone who meant her no good.  
John's eyes darkened with rage as he took in the circumstances he'd stumbled into.

"Mary?! BLOODY HELL! How can you possibly be here? I can't believe this even happening to me... AGAIN!!"  
He stood staring vacantly into the hardened eyes of a woman he had previously presumed dead, clenching his hands into fists at the frightened look on Anna's face.  
"Grow up, John. Sherlock isn't the only one who's ever needed to go off the grid. Don't worry yourself too much. I'm just here to shake things up a bit. Wrap up a little unfinished business with one or two partygoers, then be on my way." she shrugged, blithely.

Anna reached up as if to scratch her ear, but turned on her hidden earpiece. Mary caught on to what she'd done, dug the device out of her ear and crushed it under heel. The electronic squeal caused Mycroft, Sherlock and John to wince simultaneously.

"Ohhh, aren't we clever? Nice try sweetie. Don't attempt to grow a brain. If you try anything else like that, I will burst you." 

Anna blinked to John in morse code "She has a gun." John nodded briefly in reply. 

At that moment - John knew what had to be done and quickly decided how to proceed. He reached under his jacket as if he were reaching for a weapon, and Mary responded by violently yanking Anna's hair.  
The behaviorist screwed up her face, and whimpered softly, but made no attempt to wriggle away from her captor. 

John stepped forward with both of his hands visible and began to speak to Anna. He cleared his throat before he began. The Doctor used a soft reassuring timbre and chatted conversationally.

"Anna, Luv... Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

She shook her head. 

"Especially that lovely necklace."

"Oh. Yeah." Her eyes brightened when she realized where John was leading her, so decided to play along. She ran her fingers over the beading of her necklace, and rested her fingers on the locket. She grazed her fingers over it nervously, then began a somewhat stilted dialogue with John.

"My Grandmother bought it years ago. It's something I'll always treasure. She found it on a trip to Italy."

"It's lovely. One of the most unique cameos I've ever seen."

"She traveled all over collecting small treasures. Naples, Florence, and Rome, I think."

"Those angel wings are very delicate. A true work of art. Where'd she find it?"

"Vatican City." 

John closed his eyes, turned his head, and chuckled ruefully. At that moment he knew that Anna understood the gravity of the situation and that drastic measures would be taken to end it. John spoke softly to Mary, in an attempt to distract her, and give himself some time to think.

"Mary, there's no turning back now. Please, just let her go." His eyes softened, and his voice become warmer with each syllable.

Mary shook her head and laughed wickedly. "John, you always were just a little thick, weren't you?" she scoffed. "Surely you didn't think I'd be swayed by that furrowed brow and those widdle puppy dog eyes of yours." she brazenly mocked.

John heard Mycroft in his earpiece barking orders. "John! Get clear dammit! Give us the shot. Shooter, do not fire until you have a clear line of sight." John could hear the sniper confirm Mycroft's order. "Roger, roger. Neutralize the target at first opportunity. Copy that." Mycroft added one proviso: "Do not. REPEAT Do Not take the shot until Doctor Eberhardt is out of the line of fire!" The sniper replied very matter of factly "Copy that..."

John tried once more to appeal to Mary's remaining vestiges of reason. "Mary, this is it for us. Finally. I beg you, please... Let. Her. Go. Or..." He screwd his eyes shut, and paused dramatically.  
"Or I swear to you - I will take you down myself. I mean it... I'll kill you."

Mary threw her head back, and laughed derisively. "It doesn't matter darling. I'm already dead." She shrugged and shook her head.

Mary raised her gun toward John, who lunged straight for Anna's knees. The two fall to the floor in a heap, leaving Mary fully exposed. 

Before a single shot is fired, Sherlock steps quietly out of the shadows. He lifts his violin over his shoulder and swings at Mary.  
Just as she turned to shoot him, a red dot appeared on her temple and a bullet whizzed silently through the air, striking her with deadly precision.

Anna raised herself up on her elbows and stared up at Sherlock as the trio is swiftly and stealthy surrounded by a swarm of special ops personnel and suited agents.

They riffle efficiently through Mary's possessions to retrieve several small items before spiriting away her lifeless corpse.

Mycroft breezes in just as a small group of agents exit the venue cradling Mary as if she'd had too much to drink. Nose upturned, he officiously surveyed the situation to suss out if any disruption has been discerned by the other partygoers. Anthea rocked up and discreetly passed him a small envelope containing the objects removed from Mary's person and vanished as quickly she had appeared.

Anna shakes her head in sheer disbelief before remarking: "I dunno what the hell any of that was about, but you guys have an awfully strange way of showing a gal a good time."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out these videos on YouTube:
> 
> The Red Violin - Anna's Theme  
> http://youtu.be/dvQ-xWFAXXU
> 
> Red Violin Gypsy Theme: Violin Tutorial  
> http://youtu.be/dEVFN71MEGU
> 
> “She Has A Gun”  
>  ••• •••• •/•••• •— ••••/•—/——• ••— ——
> 
>  
> 
> Edited, but Not Beta'd.  
> Dashed off rather quickly. Will be revising on the fly. The Comma Chameleon strikes again. (What's a few misplaced punctuation marks between friends?)


End file.
